


To visit you, my lord, no other occasion

by Lady_Disdain



Series: Musings From the Scattered Brain of Rosencrantz [6]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Character Homework Turned Drabble, Drabble, obviously they die it's in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Disdain/pseuds/Lady_Disdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Elsinore, one can never just tell the truth. Even the spies have spies.</p>
<p>Part of a series of drabbles based on character homework from a rep production of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead and Hamlet. Ros and Horatio were played by women, so are female in these drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To visit you, my lord, no other occasion

"To visit you, my lord, no other occasion."

She says it carefully. Clearly. Forcing herself to look him directly in the eye for the first time in over a year. Willing him to catch the lie.

In Elsinore, one can never just tell the truth. Even the spies have spies.

But the spies don't know her as Hamlet does.

He knows she would never come here of her own accord. He knows that she knows she isn't welcome here. That of course they were sent for. 

She can only hope he realizes what she's really saying.


End file.
